mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Falcon (Super Smash Flash 2)
Captain Falcon is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is, once again, be the only character representation of the F-Zero franchise. His sprites are custom made and based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His moveset is taken directly from Brawl. Captain Falcon is ranked 11th on the current tier list (a drop from his 9th position last demo). Falcon still retains his fast attacks, great grab game, combo potential and powerful finishers in his forward smash, back aerial, forward aerial (the Knee Smash), his up tilt and his signature move the Falcon Punch. He possesses the second fastest dashing speed and great air speed giving him amazing mobility. He can extend his recovery by using Falcon Kick to restore his midair jump. However, Falcon has problems with his falling speed making him vulnerable to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. He lacks a projectile and reliable ways to deal with them giving him problems approaching. He is also out shined by by other characters who received buffs from last demo and characters who were added in the most recent demo. His pros over shadow his cons and is the reason why he is ranked where he is. However, he has some even to good match ups with characters who are higher tier then he is, with the exception of the top five, which makes player question his current tier position. Attributes Captain Falcon returns to how he was in Melee with a few additions from Brawl. He is one of the fastest characters in the game with have one of the fastest dashing speeds, one of the fastest falling speeds and one of the fastest air speeds. Even though Falcon lacks a projectile, his good jumping prowess and great mobility gives him great approaching options. He has great finishers in his forward smash, up tilt, a sweet spotted forward aerial, his back aerial and the Falcon Punch. He has one of the best grab games, possessing the eleventh longest grab in the current demo, with three of his grabs being able to be used as chain grabs or start his combos. Falcon's great combo ability lies in his excellent SHFFL, his good grab game and attacks that chain well into each other. His Falcon Kick can deal with projectiles that have low-priority. Falcons recovery can be extended by using Falcon Kick to regain his midair jump back if he has already used it. Falcon Dive and Raptor Boost work the same as they did in Brawl with being able to deal edge hoggers while being great or decent recovery options. His falling speed and weight makes him hard to KO vertically and horizontally. However, Falcon's weight and falling speed leaves him vulnerable to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. When dealing with high-priority projectiles or ones with transcendent priority and characters with good spacing may give Falcon problems approaching certain characters. His recovery, although decent, is predictable and easy to edge guard against or gimp him. Due to Falcon being tall and his shield not covering him properly; he is susceptible to shield stabbing. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Punch. 3% *Standard attack 2: Faster punch. 2% *Standard attack 3: Knee. 5% *Standard attack 4: Mach Punch. Captain Falcon punches infinitely. 2% per hit. *Down tilt : Breakdance kick. 10% *Down smash : Kicks in front of him, then behind him. 18% uncharged, 16% uncharged at his back, 26% fully charged, 23% fully charged at his back. *Side tilt : Roundhouse kick. 10% *Forward smash : Elbows opponent. Fire on contact. 19% uncharged, 27% fully charged. *Up tilt : Raises leg in the air and brings it down hard in an axe kick. 13% *Up smash : Rotary Kick. Captain Falcon kicks upwards twice. 20% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Dash attack : Turbo Shoulder: Shoulder bash. 8% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial : Two side kicks in quick succession. First hit 4%, second hit 6%. 10% total *Forward aerial : Knee Smash. Sweetspot 19-20%, sourspot 6%. A powerful horizontal finisher when sweetspotted. *Back aerial : Punches behind him. 14% *Up aerial : Upwards bicycle kick. Great juggler. 13% *Down aerial : Step-On-it: Captain Falcon kicks underneath himself with both legs, can meteor smash. 14% Grabs and throws *Grab: Reaches out to grab. *Pummel : Knee bash. all hits do 1%.. *Forward throw : Punches opponent away. can chain grab certain characters with a dash re grab. 5% *Back throw : Throws opponent over his head and kicks them behind him. 9% *Up throw : Punches opponent upwards can, chain grab big characters and fast fallers. 7% *Down throw : Slams opponent into the ground, can chain grab big characters and fast fallers. 7% Other *Ledge attack: Side kick. 8% *100% ledge attack: None. *Floor attack: Performs a headstand and spin kicks horizontally. 6% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes in the Blue Falcon. *Taunts: **Standard: Salutes and says "Show me your moves!" **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Same as Standard. *Fanfare : Remix of Victory fanfare from F-Zero X. *Wins: Clinches his fists, thrust his chest out and says: "Yes!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! update Falcon1.png|Falcon about to use Raptor Boost on in Hidden Leaf Village. Falcon2.png|Falcon taunting on the moving platform in Mushroom Kingdom III. Falcon3.png|Falcon and both using their up tilts in Crateria. Falcon4.png|Falcon using the Knee Smash on the red in Yoshi's Story. Trivia * When introduced in demo v0.8, he could become available by winning at least one brawl with every character but him. The player must then defeat Captain Falcon on Sand Ocean in order to "unlock" him. Afterwards, he would turn permanently into a stater character. **He shares this with , , , and who had unlockable statues with him in the main games. However, unlike the former four, Jigglypuff and Falcon had to be unlocked in the demos they appeared in. Falcon status as a unlockable and starter is the same as his status in the main games where he switches between a unlockable and starter character. *Steven Borgers, his spriter, stated that Captain Falcon helped him with human anatomy when spriting characters. External link *Captain Falcon's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Veterans